


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Life And Family [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Radio, Child Doyoung, Child Lee Taeyong, Child Yuta, DJ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kid Doyoung, M/M, Married Johnil, Married Taeil/Johnny, Married Ten/Kun, Moon Taeil-centric, Orphanage, Parents Johnil, Past Suicide Attempts, Rich Taeil, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, college student jaehyun, one sided johnjae, radio host johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Life And Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433104
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**12:14 PM**

"Have the adoption plans gone through yet?"

Johnny just rubbed the back his neck and looked at Jaehyun."I don't know."He admitted.Johnny rubbed his forehead in frustration."Honestly Jaehyun I don't think we're going to be able too."Jaehyun tipped his head in confusion,a look of concern in his eyes."What do you mean?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and laughed at himself,like Jaehyun had just told the funniest joke in the world."Do you really think that they'll let a clinically depressed person with a history of suicide attempts _adopt a kid?"_

Before Jaehyun had the chance to respond to the older,Johnny slumped down in his chair and put his head in his hands."I just don't know what to do Jaehyun."He admitted,his eyes quickly starting to blur due to unshed tears.


End file.
